


Spots, Stripes, and Claws

by Cosmic_Biscuit



Category: Avengers (Comics), DC Elseworlds, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Mentors, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Biscuit/pseuds/Cosmic_Biscuit
Summary: The fashion world can be brutal. The hero world, too. School, family, and rivals even more so. But sometimes a kind helping hand is all you need.As always with my works, chapters are written by request on Tumblr and then slotted into the timeline.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	1. Prologue: Quite Literally Falling Into the Right Place

Marinette quietly wished she could just sink into the ground and die.

“Marinette, how could you?” Lila wailed behind her, her hands to her cheeks in a passable imitation of actual horror. “Taking your anger out on the poor lady like that?”

Already the whispers were starting, and the rock in her stomach was growing exponentially.

_Not now, please not now. _

Her day was already miserable as it was.

Then an elegantly manicured hand appeared in her vision.

“Now, now,” the woman she’d crashed into tutted calmly. “I think we can all agree this was just an accident.”

Marinette bit her lip, then accepted the offered pull to her feet. “I’m really sorry,” she mumbled softly, her face hot with humiliation. “I swear I didn’t mean to-”

The woman bent and picked her leather briefcase out of the puddle, then neatly flicked the muck off with one sweep of her hand. “Don’t worry about it. See? No muss, no fuss, no harm, no foul. Are _you _okay?”

Relief swept over her in a comforting wash to meet a person who didn't automatically believe the worst. Tentatively, she chanced a peek to her side to see that the stranger’s reassurance had apparently been enough to break up the onlookers.

And annoy Lila, who flounced off to the door after giving her a glare that would have cracked the sidewalk.

She looked up and found the woman regarding Lila's retreating back with an analytical expression.

_"Are _you okay?” 

Marinette awkwardly rubbed her arm and stared at the ground. On one hand, she desperately wanted to just break down and spill everything. Here was someone who could actually _see_ what was going on.

On the other hand, she didn’t want to just dump all her problems on a total stranger. “Just… not having a good day, that’s all," she finally managed to force out as she crouched to pick up her sketchbook.

“Hm. Alright, I suppose it’s not my business. But-” a little black card appeared in the woman’s hand with the ease of a practiced magician. “-if you need a place to hide from bad days, my office is always open.”

Marinette took the card and couldn’t help a small smile as the woman gave her a wink and continued on her way.

Then she looked at it and nearly dropped it into the puddle as her mouth dropped open in shock.

Oh, god.

_Oh, god._

She’d just tripped over one of New York’s biggest names and _hadn’t realized it._

Maybe sinking into the ground was still an option.


	2. Unexpectedly Wearing Fur

Marinette took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she stared at the building across the street. After always seeing where Gabriel Agreste worked day in and day out, it wasn’t exactly what she’d been expecting; more like an old townhouse than an office.

But the address on the card clutched tightly in her hand had lead her to it, so it had to be the right place.

“Are you sure about this?” Tikki asked from her purse. “We could just go home. Or back to school.”

“No,” Marinette mumbled, checking the crumpled business card one last time. “I _can’t_…” Deep breath, exhale. “I can’t deal with three more hours of Lila. Not today.”

That didn’t mean this was a good idea. Just because _Janet van Dyne _had offered her office as a safe place didn’t mean she’d been _serious. _

_But…_

If she _had…_

Deep breath, exhale, then she squared her shoulders and stepped off the curb.

The building may not have looked like an office from the outside, but when she poked her head in the door, there was a receptionist and a desk. 

“May I help you?” the middle-aged woman asked, peering at her over a pair of horn-rimmed glasses.

“Um.” Marinette quickly closed the door behind her and held up the card, brandishing it like it would protect her from being thrown out. 

Surprisingly, it worked. “Ah,” the woman said, getting up out of her chair. “Follow me, please.”

Deep breath, exhale, and then Marinette trotted after her. 

The inside of the building was interesting. Her guess at flats had probably been right at some point; the living spaces converted into studios. It was… homey, she realized. Not the cold sterility she’d grown accustomed to from visiting Adrien and his father.

“I hope you’re not allergic to cats.”

“I like hamsters more, but cats are okay. Why?”

“_Mow.” _answered a squeaky voice that absolutely didn’t match the _mountain _of gold and white fur that poked its head out of a stairwell niche, just before it jumped on Marinette’s shoulders with enough force that she nearly wound up on her face.

“_Maggie,” _the receptionist chided, reaching out for the cat. “That wasn’t nice.”

“No, no, it’s okay!” Marinette wheezed as she regained her balance and resolutely ignored the muffled protests from her purse. The cat -Maggie- tumbled from her shoulders into her arms, looking smug and purring. “Um, is she the office cat or something?”

“So to speak. She travels with Ms. van Dyne.”

“Oh.” So she was now holding Janet van Dyne’s cat. 

No pressure at all.

They finally stopped at one of the doorless rooms at the end of the second floor and the receptionist motioned her in. “Ms. van Dyne, you have a guest.”

The room was large and airy, with full-wall mirrors and windows and an aged wood floor and what looked like a little kitchenette in one of the corners. Comfy-looking couches had been arranged around the walls that didn't have mirrors, and a modeling stand stood in the center. And sitting at a drawing table in front of the windows-

“Sophie, how many times have I got to ask you to just call me- oh!” Turning around in her chair, van Dyne tucked a pencil behind one ear and gave her a sunny smile. “Hey, kiddo, come on in. Feel free to dump the spoiled brat on a couch.”

Deep breath, exhale, then she walked into the room, holding Maggie a little tighter instead. “Uh… Hi,” she said, then immediately wanted to smack herself for sounding like an idiot. The snort from inside her purse didn’t help. Shifting her hold on the cat, she elbowed it as subtly as possible. 

“Now, I’m pretty sure that school hasn’t let out yet,” van Dyne was saying when she tuned back in, and Marinette immediately stiffened, alarm bells going off in her head.

_Please don’t send me back, please don’t send me back-_

“So I’ll make a deal with you.”

“What… kind of deal?” Marinette squeaked through a suddenly very dry mouth.

“You let your parents know where you are, and we’ll just chalk this up as a mental health day.”

She nearly choked on her relief. “Yes! I mean, good! I mean, deal! Ah- um,” she bent to let Maggie down, then stuck out her hand. “And I’m Marinette!”

_Smooth, _her mind muttered, and she tried not to wince. If she noticed or cared, however, van Dyne didn’t show it, and accepted the hand shake.

“Alright, Marinette, I’m Jan. Anything in the mini fridge is up for grabs, and if you want to make a friend for life, Maggie’s treats are in the drawer under the coffee pot. Make yourself at home.”

“Th- thank you.” Feeling almost giddy -_Jan. She wants me to call her Jan!_\- Marinette put her backpack and purse on one of the couches before a sharp growl from her stomach made her bite her lip. Sneaking out at lunch had left her with no time to eat, and Jan _had _said she could have anything in the fridge…

“See if she’s got cookies!” came the whisper from her purse, and she grinned as that helped make her decision.

But first-

Marinette pulled out her phone. All of the texts were from Alya, which probably meant the school hadn’t contacted her parents… yet. 

She sent off a quick text to her mom that she’d been pulled from class for an important fashion project. Which... was _sort of _correct. She was with a designer. And… and she had her sketchbook… Maybe she could…

Her stomach growled again.

Okay, maybe she’d think about taking more risks _after _she’d eaten.

And checked for cookies.

\----

Soft instrumental music played from speakers tucked under one of the mirrors. Some kind of new agey stuff that Jan -_Jan!_\- had said she kept around for the models or work crunch days. 

It was nice.

And so were the peanut butter cookies dipped in chocolate that Tikki was happily scarfing from her new spot inside Marinette’s backpack. 

“Hey, share those!” Marinette hissed low enough not to be heard over the music. 

“You already had three.”

“And you’ve had five! Share!”

“Mrowr.”

Marinette and Tikki both froze at the realization that Maggie was intently watching them from the back of the couch. Marinette carefully pulled out one of the cat’s treats from the bag at her side and held it up. “You saw nothing,” she said, then threw it. Once the cat had jumped to chase the snack, she sighed and laid back against the armrest.

She’d already finished half her homework, or at least half of what she knew she had. She’d have to talk to Alya later about whatever she’d missed. She grabbed the bottle she’d been drinking out of -some kind of really good vanilla soda with a label she couldn’t read- and swigged the last of it before getting up to throw the bottle away.

“How come you’re in Paris? Are you moving here?”

The questions came without her meaning for them to, and she flushed and covered her mouth. At Jan’s laugh, however, the tension eased.

“Oh, that would give Sophie and Greer _both _heart attacks,” Jan said with a grin, twirling her pen and tucking it behind her ear. “No, I was asked to be one of the international judges for the competition Cheshire is sponsoring. I figured I’d just arrive a few weeks early and make a working vacation of it.”

“Oh.” Marinette tossed the bottle in the recycle and then scowled. “Wow, now it’s _really _not fair I couldn’t compete.”

“Hm?” Janet asked, and Marinette’s face turned even redder at the realization she’d said that _out loud_.

Well.

Too late to take it back now.

Marinette awkwardly scratched the back of her neck as she turned back towards the couch. “I tried to apply for the competition, but I was five months short of the cutoff age.”

“That so?” The click of the woman’s shoes on the wood floor made her lift her head, and Jan was approaching with a casual stroll and an encouraging smile. “Got anything with you?”

Marinette swallowed hard, then felt something gently bump her hand. Looking down, she found Tikki holding her sketchbook from inside her backpack and beaming. 

Okay.

Okay.

Deep breath, exhale, then she pulled the sketchbook out of her bag. 

Jan accepted it as gently as if it were an actual portfolio, then sank onto the couch and patted the empty spot next to her. “Relax, kiddo,” she said when Marinette stiffly sat down. “No pressure.”

“No pressure,” Marinette managed to repeat in a strangled voice. "Okay."

“I mean it. Breathe.”

Deep breath, exhale, and she settled deeper into the cushions, drawing her knees up to her chest in a comfortable curl. “Okay,” she said, and Jan took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze before starting to page through the drawings.

“You have a fine grasp of color and form… And you pay attention to the shapes of your intended models, good girl.”

“Is that weird?”

“You’d be amazed how many designers treat their work as something to be displayed on a hanger instead of a body. This is good stuff, Marinette. Though... These two pages,” Janet said, letting go of her hand to hold up the sketchbook. “They’re quite a bit different than the rest.”

“Oh. I was… I was trying to impress someone,” Marinette said, not sure whether or not she should say _whom _the someone was.

“Do you like them?”

“Huh?”

“These pieces. Do you like them? I promise, there’s no wrong answer.”

“Well…” Marinette bit her lip, remembering the sheer amount of _stress _that had gone with the work in question. “Honestly… not really.”

“And I’ll give you a reason why that might be. There are two kinds of critics in the design world. Those who genuinely love it, seek out new things, and encourage innovation, and those who use their status to force everyone to cater to their particular tastes. With the first, you get this-” she said, flipping a few pages of Marinette’s beloved designs. “With the latter, you get this,” she continued, going back to the greys and muted blues that had plagued her for weeks.

“So… how do I deal with it when I’m actually out in the design world?” Marinette asked. “I mean, critics make or break, don't they?”

“True. So I’m going to give you just a little bit of homework, and whether you want to actually do it or not is entirely up to you. I want you to pick some well-known critics, but don’t read their reviews or articles. Instead, I want you to look at the designers they’ve critiqued, before and after. Then I want you to think about which ones you can tell actually have your interests in mind and whether it’s worth indulging those that don’t.”

Jan handed her the sketchbook, and Marinette clutched it to her chest. 

“Do I have to turn anything back in to you?”

“Nope. This is completely advisory, so what you do with it is entirely up to you.” Jan pushed herself to her feet, then pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Though you might want to eat dinner first,” she added.

“Dinner?” Marinette dug out her own phone, then squeaked. “Dinner! I gotta go!” She practically threw her books back in her bag, barely managing to not squish Tikki, then bolted for the door, only to grab the doorframe. “Uh, thanks! I mean nice to meet you! I mean-”

“Feel free to come back any time,” Jan replied with a wave.

Marinette took the stairs two at a time and nearly ended up tumbling down the last few before she managed to regain her balance by grabbing the rail. But didn’t regain her balance fast enough to avoid colliding with someone coming up.

“Goodness, child! Those stairs are crooked enough without making them more so,” Sophie said as she steadied her.

“Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was,” Marinette said, shifting her backpack. “Um- Actually, before I go, though, can I ask you something?”

“Certainly.”

Marinette pulled out the business card she still had. “It’s been bugging me since I got here, but how did you know to let me in? Anybody could have one of these, right?”

“Oh, not at all.”

“Huh?”

Sophie adjusted her heavy glasses. “Ms. van Dyne uses white business cards for clients and meetings, and black ones for those who _need _them.”

“Need…?” Marinette stared down at the card.

_“If you need a place to hide from bad days-”_

_Oh. _

“Are you alright, dear?” Sophie asked. “I could-”

Marinette gave her a bright smile. “I’m great!” she said, then hopped off the last step, the light giddy feeling from before propelling her out the door almost at a float. Once she’d made it down to the sidewalk, she inhaled sharply and held the card up before her eyes.

A simple little card. A card she could use any time she wanted. A card that brought her a safe place and and peace of mind and… dare she even think, a _mentor._

Deep breath, exhale.

“Everything okay?” Tikki asked from her bag.

“Everything’s _perfect_,” Marinette replied, stuffing the card in her pocket and beginning the jog home.


	3. A New Badge

Marinette’s feet tangled under her and she stumbled off the curb, her momentum nearly carrying her into the side of a car before she recovered her running pace. Tears blurred her vision to the point she bumped into a cafe’s iron fence. Again, she ignored the pain and kept going.

“Marinette!” Tikki pleaded, clinging to her hair after the jostling in her backpack had become too much. “Marinette, calm down! It’s not that bad!”

It _was _that bad. _It was!_ She couldn’t believe she’d stooped to Lila’s level! Over something so petty! Only three weeks after she’d _met _Jan, and she’d already screwed up the best thing going for her!

Sophie wasn’t at her desk when Marinette half-fell through the door and bolted for the stairs. There was music coming from one of the studios in the left hallway, and she ran for it, skidding through the open doorway. _“I’m sorry!”_

Jan looked up from working.

And so did the four models gathered around the stand she was crouching beside.

Embarrassment flooded her brain to partner with the shame already there, and Marinette covered her burning face with her hands and bit her lip to near bleeding, fighting back the urge to throw up.

“Girls, take ten and go raid the kitchen downstairs,” she heard Jan say, followed by the soft taps of heeled shoes on the wood floor. Surprisingly, the sound came with gentle, reassuring pats on the back as the models passed her.

She heard the sink turn on. Hiccuping, Marinette made herself look up to find Jan filling a glass. She tried to spit out what was wrong, she _tried, _but all that came out was sobbing.

“Go ahead and sit down before you collapse,” Jan said, and Marinette obeyed, sinking onto one of the couches. Still hidden in her hair, Tikki began petting the back of her neck comfortingly, but that didn’t help the stinging in her eyes or the roiling in her stomach.

Jan nudged over a rolling ottoman with one foot and took a seat in front of Marinette. “Here,” she said softly, holding out a wet cloth and the glass. “Wash your face, get some water into you, and try again, alright?”

Another hiccup and a nod, then Marinette accepted the cloth and scrubbed at her face before taking the glass.

The water _did _help. 

A little.

Sort of.

At least she didn’t think she was going to puke all over Jan’s nice floors anymore.

Jan took the cloth back and laid it in her lap, and Marinette took a deep breath before it all came spilling out. Lila setting her up for a fight at lunch, the way her classmates had turned on her _again _after she thought things were getting better, how she’d- she’d- “I know the card was secret but I _showed _them and I _lied _and said we were working together and that I’d be at the competition with you and _I’m sorry!” _she choked, tears streaming down her face again.

“Oh, honey.” Jan picked up the cloth again and wiped the tears, then cradled Marinette’s face in her hands. “You don’t have to worry about the card. I only give them to certain people for good reason, but it’s not a _secret_.”

Marinette sniffed. “Really?”

“Really.”

“But- but I lied too, and-”

“And I’m not _happy_ about that, but it’s not _you_ I’m unhappy with.” Jan delicately brushed Marinette’s hair out of her eyes, then sat back. “This Lila girl. Is she the one from when we met?”

Another sniffle. A nod.

“And am I correct in guessing she has a habit of backing you into a corner like that?”

Another nod, and Marinette swept the back of her hand against wet eyes.

“Well, then.” Jan stood and went to drop the cloth in a laundry hamper. “This will be easy to fix.”

“Do… Am I gonna have to apologize?”

“To whom, kiddo?”

“I don’t know… Lila? My classmates?”

“Oh, absolutely _not_. We’re just going to make it so you _didn’t _lie.”

Marinette nearly choked on her own breath, and Tikki poked out of her hair to gently close her gaping mouth. Recovering, Marinette swallowed hard. “Wait- What… what are we…?”

Jan turned back towards her. “You’re a bit too young to hire on as my assistant, but apprenticeships are another matter. Besides, one can never have too much field experience, so being behind the scenes at the competition will be good for you.”

For a moment, she felt lightheaded. “You mean it?”

Jan nodded.

It was like her body moved on its own. One second she was sitting on the couch, the next she was clinging to Jan in a hug so tight she was surprised the woman didn’t complain. “Thank you! Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_” 

A hand ruffled her hair. “Don’t thank me yet, kiddo. You haven’t seen all the paperwork you’re going to have to do for this.”

Marinette didn’t _care_.


	4. Plaid with Spots and Other Wrong Combinations

For someone not much taller than her, Jan moved _fast _when she was in her element. By the time they’d finished introductions with all of the competing designers, Marinette was nearly out of breath.

“You’ll get used to it,” Jan had replied with a grin when Marinette voiced her exhaustion. “I’ve been working social functions practically since I was bor- ah, hell.”

Marinette nearly collided with her mentor’s back, then peeked around Jan to find the source of her annoyance. “Oh… um… I didn’t know Mr. Agreste was judging the event.”

“He’s _not,” _Jan said, ice dripping off each word. “Some genius among the organizers thought it would be a brilliant idea to invite him as a consultant to the designers.”

Marinette cringed a little and made a small noise of discomfort, _very _aware of what it was like to be under the microscope of the man's attention. The feeling of something being pressed into her hand pulled her out of the malaise, and she blinked in surprise at the credit card she'd been given. "Jan?"

“Take weeping beauty to get something comforting while I run distraction,” Jan said as she started to walk away. Then she turned back for just a brief moment, and Marinette had to muffle a snort of laughter when the woman used her fingers to push her mouth up into an exaggerated smile. 

Tucking the card into her pocket, she went to rescue the poor sucker who’d garnered Agreste’s ire.

—

Marinette hummed to herself as she strolled back into the building. She and her new friend Caroline had shared some really amazing ice cream and design secrets, Tikki was happily munching caramel butter cookies in her bag, and she was looking forward to getting to see more of the competition prep-

“What are _you _doing here?”

Aaaand the good mood was gone. 

She turned to find Chloe approaching from another part of the lobby. Rather than let her irritation show, Marinette beamed at the other girl. “I’m here for my apprenticeship.”

God, that was satisfying to say. And so was the way Chloe’s eyebrows rose and her eyes went wide.

“Then… the rumor was true? You’re working for van Dyne?”

“Ru- oh, right, you went somewhere else for lunch that day.” Marinette showed off her lanyard tag that identified her as part of Jan’s group. “Yep, I am.”

Chloe frowned, but it wasn’t her usual scowl of annoyance or jealousy. Instead, she glanced around almost _nervously, _then leaned in. “Is she actually crazy?”

Marinette stared at her. “Wh- _no, _she’s not crazy! Who told- oh. Your mom. No. She’s not crazy. In fact she’s really nice.”

“Does she really force models to break their diets?”

“Geez, no. She keeps snacks and other stuff everywhere in case someone wants it, but she doesn’t _force _anyone to do anything. And why are _you _here, anyway?” Marinette asked.

Chloe flinched, then quickly hid her tablet behind her back. “None of your business.”

Marinette put her hands on her hips and leaned closer, narrowing her eyes. “That sounds a lot like you’re not _supposed _to be here,” she said, maybe enjoying a little too much the way Chloe squirmed a little at the implication.

“Shut up! I have full permission to attend the event, Mother sai-” The blond’s mouth shut with an almost audible snap.

That made Marinette pause. “Your mom sent you? Why?” More squirming, and then Marinette’s brain clicked. “_She _was supposed to be covering the competition wasn’t she?”

“Ugh, I _hate_ it when you do that,” Chloe muttered, folding the tablet in her arms so she could toy with her bangs. “_Yes, _Mother was originally supposed to come, but she decided she has better things to do.”

“Of course she did.”

“So she said if I wanted to make myself useful, I should come take notes for her.”

“You don’t have a press badge.”

They both jumped, then turned as Jan approached. “I’m- what?” Chloe asked.

“They won’t allow you backstage without one,” Jan said. “Didn’t your mother give you hers?”

“She… she must have forgotten,” Chloe said, and even though they hated each other, Marinette couldn’t help feeling a little sorry for the way the other girl wilted. She had a feeling Audrey Bourgeois hadn’t _forgotten_ at all; she just didn’t think it was important. 

Like a lot of things.

“Alright, then, come with me you two." When Chloe hesitated, Jan patted her gently on the shoulder. "You're not in trouble."

“She’s not going to throw you out,” Marinette added quietly when Chloe still didn’t move. 

“She better not,” Chloe said with a bravado that was clearly forced, then followed along. 

“Gavin, dear!” Jan chirped as they approached one of the registration desks. “How goes the lines?”

“Just finished the lunch rush,” the elderly man behind the desk said, taking off a pair of reading glasses. “Thank you for the sandwiches you sent, by the way. Spared me having to go fight the crowds across the street.” 

“Not a problem. Though I do have one now.” Jan motioned to them, and Marinette gave Chloe a little shove when she balked again. “My little companion here was sent to cover the event for a school publication, but it seems they forgot to register a badge for her. Is it still possible to do so?”

"There will be a late fee for registering press so close to the event starting time, but yes."

Realizing where this was going, Marinette quickly dug the credit card Jan had given her out of her pocket and passed it back.

“I’ll be covering all of it,” Jan said, and Gavin took the card to run it. Once all the little machine twittering was finished, Jan took the lanyard and presented it to Chloe with a smile and a flourish, then turned to Marinette. “You’ve got an hour to explore and get a feel for the crowd, then meet me backstage near the dressing rooms. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am!” 

“It was nice to meet you, sweetie,” Jan said to a still staring Chloe, then turned and walked away.

“Oh my God,” Chloe finally said at a barely audible level.

“Told you she was nice.”

“I- …Oh my God.”

Biting her tongue to keep from laughing, Marinette left Chloe to get over her shock. She had things she wanted to see before it was time for the show. 

“How do you think it’ll go from here?” Tikki asked from her bag, having been observing once she’d finished her cookies. 

“Well, I think there’s a good chance of the dresses-”

“No, I mean _her,” _Tikki said, pointing back at Chloe.

“Oh.” Marinette looked over her shoulder to see Chloe very slowly put her lanyard on, almost like it was a piece of jewelry. “You know… Huh. I wasn’t thinking about it, but maybe this _will_ change some things.”

“For the better?”

“I hope so. C'mon, I wanna get some more sightseeing in and wish Caroline luck.”

\---

This.

Wasn’t.

_Fair._

Sure, she should have probably expected that an Akuma would ruin an event this important to her. The pattern was there! But still, Ladybug clenched her jaw in frustrated irritation as she sent the spotted yoyo flying out to pop another- another one of those creepy inflated blot _things _that were flying after screaming attendees. She’d gotten separated from Jan in the mayhem, but that had given her enough opening to sneak into an unused conference room and transform.

And then she’d come back to _this. _Flying paper airplanes launching tiny paper bombs _everywhere _and these bloated floating minion creatures.Another bubble- balloon- what_ever _it was swooped at her, only to burst into a splat of vanishing ink when she punched it. 

At least it wasn’t staining anything. That was probably the only _good _thing going for her right now.

“You’ll all pay for your neglect!” the villain responsible, one of the hotel workers she’d seen at the reception desks when she and Jan had first signed in, crowed as he launched another wave of his minions. A staff spun down to block them before they could reach the civilians.

“Watch it, princess!” Chat Noir called from above, but as Ladybug turned, she barely had time to register that there were _way _too many bubble things to punch before something zipped past her face and they all exploded before they could reach her.

“What th-”

The -was that some kind of bug?- flying thing zig-zagged through the cloud of airplanes, shooting them out of the sky with sharp, precise blasts of what looked like lightning.

Okay, not a bug. 

Drone? 

Wait, no-

Another bubble thing flew at her face, and Ladybug’s attention was diverted back to the fight-

Then a grin crossed her face when she realized that whatever her tiny assistant was, it had cleared enough of a path that she could actually reach her quarry. She whipped her yoyo around the Akuma’s ankle to yank him off his floating pedestal.

“Filth! You protect filth! Decadent morons who think nothing of harm of their demands!” he snapped as he landed in a heap. Summoning several of the airplanes back to himself, they coalesced into what looked like some kind of giant _pen, _and Ladybug stopped short at the _huge _inkblot thing that spawned from its tip.

Oh.

Oh, _not good._

Ladybug dove, feeling the air whiff past her as a massive fist hit the ground where she’d just been standing, cracking the concrete under the carpet. An entire _flock_ of the razor-sharp airplanes banked from their original targets and tore after her, zinging past her face in such a way that she couldn’t see where she was going.

Pain erupted in her side as she tripped into and tumbled over one of the judging tables, and she involuntarily curled to protect the shoulder she’d landed on.

At least Chat had gotten everyone out of the room to safety, she thought, then looked up as the monster bubble thing raised its fist again.

** _FZZAT!_ **

For the briefest moment, she was sure that the small flying thing had grown into a _person _just before the monster was vaporized by a jolt so bright Ladybug had to shield her eyes.

When she opened them again, the airplanes were also ash on the floor, and the Akuma was wildly swinging his pen against sharp zaps at his face. Lunging to her feet and ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she aimed her yoyo at the pen in the Akuma’s vest pocket.

“_Lucky Charm!”_

_—_

Ducking into an alcove near the dressing rooms, Marinette huffed and rolled her shoulder, wincing a little. No biggie, but she was probably gonna end up with a-

She blinked in surprise as the buzz of wings caught her attention, then peeked around the corner to see the small object from before vanish into the dressing rooms.

She bit her lip then, only hesitating for a moment, slipped in to follow.

It stopped, fluttering near the purses left behind by the models, and- and it _was _a person.

Marinette watched in shock as it grew back to human size, then reflexively clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from getting caught when the stranger pulled back the translucent visor and hood.

Janet van Dyne dropped to her knees and clutched at her chest, visibly sweating and gasping in pain as the black and yellow costume she wore retracted to reveal the dress and boots she’d been wearing before. She struggled to her feet, only to sway like a drunk before collapsing to her hands and knees again.

Marinette started forward, only to stop at a pull on her hair.

“Be careful,” Tikki whispered. “We don’t know-”

“She’s _hurt_. Or _sick_. And she got that way helping _us_,” Marinette whispered back, then ducked out of her hiding place. “Jan!” 

Jan’s head shot up and she tried again to get up, but she’d apparently expended what strength she had in the first effort. “Hggh,” she gasped as Marinette crouched by her side. “I just- just need a few-”

“You need more than that. Did that creep outside hurt you?” Marinette asked, trying to help her into a less uncomfortable position. She patted her own pockets, then bit back a curse. Damn, where was her-

The door opening made her stiffen and she looked up to find Chloe gaping at the pair of them. 

“Call paramedics!” Marinette snapped. “That psycho hurt Jan!”

Mouth still hanging open, Chloe nodded and vanished back out into the hall.

Marinette carefully shifted their positions a little more to cradle Jan’s head in her lap, feeling a little sick herself. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to make it sound like she was only apologizing for moving her.

Surprisingly, a hand reached up and gently patted her cheek. “Don’t be sorry, kiddo. I knew I was overdoing it. Couldn't let you get your spots knocked off.”

Wait…

Wait, _what?_

Did- 

Did she just- 

Had she just-

She couldn’t have-

_Had she_-?

Marinette didn’t get the chance to even open her mouth before Chloe returned with the paramedics. 

“Someone else already called them!” Chloe said as two medical workers crouched to begin preparing to take Jan out on a gurney.

Marinette could only nod and get out of the way, feeling somewhere between nauseous and just numb. Her mind whirled as the gurney was being pushed out of the dressing rooms, and even when Chloe glanced back at her questioningly, she remained rooted where she was.

Only when she and the hiding Tikki were alone again did she suck in a sharp breath of air. 

A tiny hand touched her shoulder. “Marinette? Should we-?”

“We better find my phone and go home,” Marinette finally said weakly. “I don’t think they’re gonna finish the show today, and I need to think about what I’m gonna do now.”

“Okay.”


	5. Interlude: Rose-Tinted

It had taken the entire school day to figure out what she was going to do about Janet. Even now, as she wrapped the sweets and put them into one of the shop boxes, she felt an uncomfortable fluttering of anxiety in her stomach.

Her hands were shaking.

Deep breath, exhale.

A tiny hand reached out to hold the ribbon knot so she could finish the bow, and Marinette smiled. "Thanks, Tikki."

The bug kwami nodded with a noise of assent, then fluttered up to rest on her shoulder. "Have you talked about this to Master Fu?"

"No. I know I should but... Not yet. I think I should find out how much she's actually aware of first. For all we know, she was delirious and didn't actually..." Deep breath, exhale. Marinette carefully tucked the box into a bag. "Either way, I should at least visit her."

"Fair enough," Tikki said as she dove into Marinette's purse. "Your mom's cookies will surely help her heal faster."

That earned another smile, and Marinette gathered her stuff to leave.

\---

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, to see Janet van Dyne." The nurse behind the desk gave her a severe look, and Marinette replied with a shaky smile. "She's my teacher."

"She's on the short list," another, older nurse said, and the scowl deepened before the first nurse turned and waved her along.

"Room Five-Thirty."

"Thanks!" Marinette held the smile until the elevator door closed, then sighed in relief. "Geez. That lady could scare off paparazzi just by glaring at them," she muttered, and there was a snort from inside her purse.

"Even the Bull's not that scary," Tikki agreed. "Are you okay?"

"No. But here we go anyway," Marinette replied and stepped out of the elevator.

When she knocked on the door of Jan's room and then poked her head in, she sucked her breath through her teeth in alarm. Jan lay practically covered in wires, a tall blond doctor monitoring the machines. Despite all that, the woman smiled and waved her in. At the motion, the doctor turned, his expression closing up into suspicion.

"Excuse me, but you're not-"

_"She's fine, Henry,"_ Jan said in English, pulling on the sleeve of his white coat. 

"Henry" gave his patient a sour look, then sighed. _"Fine. I'm going down to check these results, and you are **not** to be out of bed, hear me?"_

_"Yes, dear,"_ Jan replied, grinning at the way he blushed as he swept past Marinette and out of the room. "Don't mind him, kiddo. He's grumpy because he had to take a red-eye from New York."

"Is he some kind of specialist or something?" Marinette asked as she sat down in a chair beside the bed and put the bakery bag and her purse on the nightstand.

"You could say that. How are you doing?"

_"Me?"_ Marinette's voice cracked on the word and she coughed to get herself back under control. "I'm not the one who looks like an extra in a sci-fi movie!"

"Details," Jan said with a flippant wave. "I'll be stable again in a few hours. _You, _on the other hand, nearly made a lovely red smear on the exhibition hall floor."

Marinette flinched, then looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap and still shaking. "So... you know." At Jan's nod, she bit her lip. Deep breath, exhale. "How did you figure it out?"

"Sweetie, I hate to tell you this, but you're not exactly subtle. A bodysuit and a domino mask? You don't even change your hairstyle."

"You're _not _supposed to see it like that!" Tikki protested, poking her head out of Marinette's purse. If Jan was surprised by the appearance of the tiny Kwami, she didn't show it, which was good, because Tikki was now on a tear. "You're not- Augh, there's a _glamour _for this! How did you see through it?! What if others are immune, too?! We have to fix-"

"Do you know any of the others?" Marinette asked, snagging her partner before Tikki could get in Jan's face to continue her rapid-fire interrogation. But before the woman could answer, Marinette swallowed back the lump in her throat and kept going, trying to ignore the way her eyes were beginning to sting. "This... this whole apprenticeship. Did you only take me on because you could tell I was Ladybug?"

"Oh, kiddo, no." Jan reached up and swiped at the tears gently despite all the wires. "Not even a little. I gave you that card because you were feeling like hell. I offered you the position because you're bright and talented and you weren't afraid to work hard." Her smile was lopsided from the nodes stuck to one temple. "You being a fellow bug was just a happy bonus."

She couldn't help laughing at that, scrubbing her face with her sleeve. "Okay... Okay. Okay. I'm..." Deep breath, exhale. "I'm good. Ha, I'm good!" In fact, it was like she'd just tossed a rock off her back. Her secret was still safe, and now she had... wow. She laughed again, feeling almost dizzy, she was so relieved. "Um... oh! I brought you something," she said when she'd finally recovered, picking up the bakery bag to offer it. "They're my mother's sweet-almond shortbread."

Jan carefully opened her present, inhaling from the box. "They smell _amazing._"

"They're not chocolate-covered peanut butter, but they _are_ pretty amazing." Her smile widened when Jan offered Tikki a cookie first before picking one for herself. She'd never really considered a _test _for anyone finding out her identity, but letting Tikki have first dibs on sweets was a pretty good sign.

"So..." Marinette said as she scooted her chair closer to the bed. "Now that we're fellow bugs, how did _you _end up with a secret identity?"


	6. Black is Always A Classic

Marinette worried the napkin in her hands into a crumpled ball and back again. Beside her, Chloe was anxiously nibbling at a curl of her hair. They both glanced uneasily at each other then, in silent agreement, they trotted after Jan’s retreating back.

She hadn’t _told _them to follow, but neither of them wanted to go the other way.

The direction Gabriel had practically _dragged _Adrien.

“I don’t understand,” Marinette almost _whispered. _“It was just a little candy bar.”

“It wasn’t _just _a candy bar,” Chloe replied sharply, but for once her tone wasn’t directed at Marinette. “It’s…” She folded her arms over her stomach and chewed uncomfortably at her lip, apparently debating whether to elaborate. “If Mr. Agreste doesn’t like someone, he assumes that them doing anything with or for Adrien is to spite _him_," she finally murmured, upset enough that for once she didn’t use the ridiculous puppy name. “And... well, you've _seen _how little he and Jan think of each other.”

“But that's bull!” Marinette clenched her teeth, then took a deep breath to calm the sudden flare of anger. "Jan would never use Adrien like that!" 

“_You_ know that._ I _know that. _Adrien_ does, too, I think. But _Mr. Agreste_ is... Mmnh. Yeah."

They both stopped short at a corner, then cautiously peeked around. Janet stood in front of the conference room’s large windows, phone in hand.

“_It’s me, dearest,” _she said in English. “_Yes, I know what time it is there, but this is rather urgent.” _As they watched, she began to pace, movements sharp with irritation. With their mutual bug-ness, Marinette couldn't help but liken it to an angry buzzing around a hive. “_You told me at our last lunch date that you were planning to visit your godson next month, didn’t you? … If I were to make the arrangements, would you be able to bump that trip up a few weeks?”_

Chloe gave a soft gasp and Marinette looked over at her. “What’s going on? Who’s she talking to?” she asked, but Chloe only waved at her to shush. Unfortunately, when she turned her head again-

“You can come in, girls," Janet said as she tapped the 'end call' icon.

They both jumped at being caught, then slunk into the room sheepishly. 

“Was that really Ms. Kyle?” Chloe asked. “Is she really coming?”

“It was, and she is. Perhaps Agreste can write _me _off, but he’ll have a little more problem being such a pompous ass to _her.”_

Marinette bit her tongue to keep from snorting at the description of Adrien's father. "Who's Ms. Kyle?" she asked when she'd gotten herself back under control.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but Jan just gave her a smile. “She enjoys playing the mysterious reclusive philanthropist, so it’s alright you haven’t heard of her. The short version is that Emilie named her Adrien’s godmother, and that’s all you need to know before you meet her. Otherwise, just sit back and enjoy the show.”

Oh.

Well, then.

Marinette took a deep breaths and inwardly began to brace for fireworks.

\---

Marinette frowned at her sketchbook, then sighed and ripped out the page.

“And just what are you griping about _now?”_ Chloe asked from where she was curled up on one of the other couches with her tablet.

Marinette scowled at the other girl as she balled up the paper and tossed it at the nearly full wastepaper basket beside Jan's desk. “You could ask _nicely _for a change.”

Chloe made a noise of derision, then rested her cheek on her fist and stared out the window.

Marinette waited, rolling up another paper ball for Maggie to play with.

“Ugh. _Fine_. What’s the problem?”

Well, it _was_ an improvement. Good enough, Marinette decided. “None of this is working,” she said, pointing at all the used paper. “I keep wanting to make something to make Adrien feel better, but knowing that… that…”

“That his father scrutinizes every gift to see if it would be a blow to his ego?”

Marinette jumped in surprise at the unexpected voice, then looked behind her to find they had a new guest.

“Good afternoon, Chloe. Is Jan around?” Asked the strikingly pretty woman who had appeared, tucking a curl of her short black hair behind her ear.

“Oh! Um, she’s supposed to get back in-” Chloe checked her tablet. “-about ten minutes. That’s okay, isn’t it?”

The woman’s smile was nothing like Jan’s. It reminded Marinette more like a cat planning mischief. “Perfectly fine. I’ll just go get something from Reine while I wait. See you again in a few, girls,” she said as she swept out of the room.

Marinette looked over at Chloe to find her covering her mouth with her hands, appearing to be trying not to laugh. “Who was that?”

“_That’s _Selina Kyle,” Chloe said when she’d gotten herself back under control.

Oh.

Oh, geez.

Marinette tried to go back to working out her dilemma in her sketchbook, but found it hard to concentrate. She was justified in her discomfort, it seemed, when there was a squawk of surprise from downstairs, followed by almost maniacal laughter.

She and Chloe looked at each other, then abandoned their stuff and went to the hall railing to see what was going on below.

Selina had the shorter Jan in a tight hug from behind, cackling as the latter tried to squirm free. A bag dangled from her fingers, which she deftly shoved into the other woman’s hands as Jan finally escaped.

“_Brat cat!” _Jan said in English as she swatted Selina in the arm. _“You’re worse than Maggie.”_

_“You love me, little bug,”_ Selina replied in kind, grin wide, then she leaned back against the desk where Sophie usually sat. _“So tell me, what alert level is my summons this time?”_

Jan peeked into the bag and set it in a chair, then rolled her eyes dramatically. _"He's decided to be an insufferable prig again. Apparently he's forgotten all the lessons on manners you and Amelie gave him when he and Emilie got engaged."_

Marinette looked to Cloe. "Did they really?"

"Adrikins' grandmother told us once that his mother's friends weren't big fans of his father, but she never really went into detail. Just that he'd apparently shaped up by the time of the wedding. So I guess it fits. Now hush!"

_“-and I imagine the intolerable sin you committed this time was actually allowing the boy to eat or some other heinous crime,” _Selina was saying sarcastically as they crouched behind the railing to hear better.

Jan put her hands on her hips. _“Got it in one. And you know that normally I couldn’t care **less** about what Lord High Asshole has to say to me, but he had the absolute __**gall**_ _to claim my influence has made the girls unsuitable candidates to be around Adrien. He threatened to _**_ban_** _them from associating with the kid."_

They could see Selina’s eyes narrow from where they hid, and the woman folded her arms. _“That wouldn’t happen to mean Chloe and the cute little artist upstairs, would it?”_

_“The very same.”  
_

_"Hmph. It seems he really did forget the lessons we gave him. Fine, then." _The feline smile came back, but this time it reminded Marinette more of a panther about to pounce on a very unlucky small animal. _"Let the games begin again."_

For the briefest moment, she _almost _felt sorry for Gabriel Agreste.


End file.
